Yuki
by Ashikage
Summary: Its not everyday that you stumble upon a lab with things that could potentially alter you. Thats what Yuki Uzumaki did and now she can do things no normal person can do. FemNaru/? Y'all know what to do, R&R.


**Hi all, just thought I might try something new. It's another crossover but this time its between Naruto/Marvel. Hope y'all like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto or Marvel, its characters, trademarks, or merchandise. This is purely a fan fiction that is for the enjoyment of others.**

**Yuki **

**Chapter 1:  
Marveled**

She was an adventurous little girl, eyes filled with such life that it brightened the spirits of those around her. Blonde hair that fell down to her knees seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Bright blue eyes that was as deep as the ocean itself. She had skin that was as soft as a baby's bottom. A bright and bubbly personality; all of these things made up young Uzumaki Yuki. The young child of 8 was exploring the forest of tall trees outside of Hidden Leaf, outside of Konoha.

As any young child was, she had a knack for wanting to explore and try to solve puzzles that most didn't dream of. The forest was filled with such life that the village couldn't compare to it. It was Mother Nature's work at its finest. The child known Uzumaki Yuki wanted to know more of what was outside Konoha, of the outside world; and what better way to do that than to go out of the walls that protected Konoha from outside threats.

Yuki passed through some bushes and happened on an abandoned shack in the middle of a small clearing. As a curious child she walked up to the door knocked. As soon as she made the first knock the door immediately opened. "Hello…" She said only hear nothing in return. She shrugged her shoulders and walked in. The place seemed to be some sort of lab. Vials, beakers, test tubes, strange looking machines, it looked like some kind of alien lab. There was even a tall cylinder shaped machine at the center of the lab.

"What is this place?" She asked herself. She truly wondered what this place was. 'I don't remember seeing anything like this in Konoha.' She thought to herself. She walked around the room that took up most of the shack looking at the vials and test tubes, the beakers. They all had some form of liquid inside. They were different colors ranging from green to purple, blue to yellow. She was so busy looking around in awe that she accidentally knocked over a test tube with green liquid inside of it. The liquid touched her blouse and seeped through to her skin where it was taken in.

Yuki walked up to the cylindrical machine in the center of the lab and stepped inside. The young girl didn't know what she was getting herself into until it was too late. She blacked out and all sound that was being registered stopped. All she saw was the eternal black void and her glowing form in it. "What the hell happened?" The subtle use of profanity would have gotten her smacked on the back of her head if the Third was around, but he wasn't.

All of the sudden Yuki found herself waking up to the sound of a heart monitor.

BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP

That was the sound that came to her ears right as she woke up. She opened her eyes and saw the blurry form of the Sandaime. "Jiji?" She asked. He was sitting in a chair and even though her vision was blurry she could see him shift. "Jiji is that you?" She asked once more. This time she got a reaction. The old bag of bones opened his eyes and saw Yuki looking at him.

Sarutobi stood up from his chair suddenly and gave a hug to young girl. This motion made Yuki blink several times before she gave a hug. "I'm glad you're ok." He said releasing his hold on the bubbly girl before him. "What happened Jiji?" She asked. The Sandaime glanced at his Anbu and gave them a look. The Anbu in the room nodded and faded into view, shocking Yuki, before heading out of the door to the room.

"Yuki, the doctors aren't sure what happened to you." He told her. Yuki looked down at the bed with a sad look in her eyes. "Soka." She said. "But, they did tests to tell me that you're fine." The old man gave a kind knowing smile at the girl who gave her own bubbly smile that filled the old man with so much joy. 'The girl has that affect on people.' He thought. "So how about we go out for ramen, hmm?" He was met with a hug from the girl right as he said those very words. "Thank you jiji!" she exclaimed excitedly. He laughed at her antics. 'Such a sweet girl she is.' He looked down at the young blonde as she hugged the old man.

Next Day

Yuki shivered as she found herself awaking to the sound of her beeping alarm clock. The blonde pondered why she was so chilled. She had her covers over her, right? They didn't feel like they were over her. She couldn't even feel her clock. All she felt was air…wait, air! Yuki's eyes flashed opened and right away she saw that she was levitating above her bed. What the hell happened to her?!

What happened while she was asleep? She certainly wasn't floating above her bed when she had fallen asleep. So what happened to cause her to be floating above her bed at this very moment? One thing came to mind and that was… "That liquid!" Her eyes widened in realization. The liquid is what caused her to be in this little predicament. But then another thought came to mind. How did she know it was the liquid in the first place? She pondered this but the annoying sound of her beeping alarm got the best of her and she hovered over to her clock and shut it off.

Wait a minute? She hovered to her clock? That was impossible, nobody could fly. Yet, here she was floating in her room as if she didn't have a care in the world. Yuki became curious and wondered what other things she could do. She grinned. 'I wonder?' An idea came to mind. A very devious idea that had to do with pranks. She started giggling like crazy at the possibilities of what she could do. However, before she could do anything that had to do with pranks, she needed to investigate what powers she had.

She contemplated a broad range of abilities that could've been granted to her and tried them out on the things around her apartment. Minutes passed with her investigation and so far most of things she tried doing didn't work. Right now she had notebook in her hand and jotting down what she could and couldn't do. "Ok, so I can't do…" She proceeded to X out the things she couldn't do such as being able to move objects with her mind. By the time it was lunch her stomach was growling. "I'm hungry. Wonder what's in the fridge?" She flew over to the fridge accidentally ripped the door off the hinges and flew back with it. After a few minutes of bouncing around the room she had finally taken control of her flight and looked at the door in her hands and the fridge.

She blinked several times before pulling out her notebook and letting the door hit the wood flooring with a loud 'thump'. She wrote something down in the notebook and put it in the pocket dimension that all females didn't tell men about. "So I have superhuman strength, interesting." It seemed like Yuki's normally bright and bubbly personality had an intelligent bit that nobody knew about. Her stomach growled. "I know, I know." She grumbled before looking at what was in the fridge. All she saw was spoiled milk, several days old instant ramen cups, and… that was it. 'Note to self: go out and buy healthy food.' She had an irritated look on her face that didn't seem to go away whenever she glanced at the broken refrigerator. She will admit, she liked…no… loved the stuff, but sometimes she felt it was getting old. Sure she'll eat it, but it was probably best to start eating healthier foods. She was the shortest person in her class. Speaking of class; they had the day off since it was the day of Kyuubi festival.

Her head slumped. That was her birthday. She sighed once more and grabbed a ramen cup that, surprisingly wasn't past its expiration date, and ate it. Once she was full she pondered on what to do for today. The Hokage would be coming by in an hour to give her a birthday present, and that present was usually money to help sustain her until her next birthday. She would be turning nine today, and each year the Hokage would give her something to go with the money she normally got.

There was a knock on her door. This sudden knocking knocked her out of her train of thought and she quickly went to answer the door. Upon opening it she saw the old man smoking that pipe of his, but that pipe didn't stay in his mouth for long when he turned to see a floating Yuki. "What?" Was all he said before all of his thought processes shut down and he fell forwards but only to be caught by a concerned Yuki.

Sarutobi Hiruzen groaned as he was woken up by someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw Yuki shaking him awake…and she was in the air. He sighed as anything that he tried to come up was kicked out the door. "How are you doing that Yuki?" He asked after picking himself off the stone steps. The girl shrugged herself and flew into her apartment where he saw a door typically from a fridge laying near the entrance. "Another one of your mysteriously acquired abilities…" "Yep." She said happily. He pinched the bridge of his nose. The things he did to ensure Yuki's safety.

"I've got superhuman strength." The girl said flying around the room happily. "…and pray tell me what other sorts of abilities you have?" He asked sitting down on the sofa. "I don't know jiji." She simply said. "I'm still working on it." The Sandaime looked at the girl for several minutes before deciding he might as well get it over with. "Yuki Uzumaki…" He spoke her name in a serious tone that the girl took as for her to listen. "How would like to join the Ninja Academy?" He would soon regret his decision later on.

Time skip 8 years later

Eight years seemed to have come and gone by faster than anyone would've thought. A lot of things have happened throughout the years, some of those things involved Yuki's rein of pranks that always led to the authorities finding it had nothing to do with her. Throughout her time in the Academy, Yuki had shown exceptional skills in key areas like tracking and stealth. Other areas that were exceptional was her intelligence, this had been shown when the young blonde had done a complex equation without the use of some device to aid her. Another area was her ability to use taijutsu. It was a possibility that she could go toe to toe with Tsunade with just brute strength alone and more than likely win.

Areas such as Ninjutsu and Genjutsu she had scored marks that made even seasoned Jonin question whether or not she should be in the academy at all. The marks she got in the academy had given her a qualification to become a Jonin or more specifically a Jonin sensei. It wasn't often seen that someone of her age and skill could be qualified to take on the role of Jonin sensei. Still, she had chosen to stay in the academy to learn with her graduating class who thought her to be a nuisance and shouldn't be there in the first place. Though, there were some in her class that didn't think so. Those people were, Aburame Shino, Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru whom she called Shika, and Hinata Hyuuga. Kiba was sort of in between but has proven himself to be one of those people that didn't care what other people thought.

Those that thought she didn't belong in that class were the Presidents of the Sasuke Fanclub, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, and the emo king himself, Sasuke Uchiha. She rather not talk to those three, more or less around them at all. They were full of themselves, Sasuke being the one that thought he could beat anybody. The guy was just a total jackass in her opinion and she didn't understand how those two followed him around like lost puppies. It didn't make any sense.

Right now Yuki was in a meeting that was meant to be for Jonins but after some last minute decision she was granted access to the meeting feeling that she found that if she had experience when leading a team now, it would help later on in life.

Her attire had changed over the years and due to her earlier than normal maturity she was now a full grown adult even though she was actually sixteen. She wore a black body suit with thigh high matching color boots. Around her waist was a long thin obi sash that fell to the floor. Her hands now possessed black leather gloves on them. The body suit that she wore seemed to show off her enormous assets which she found more often than not, that the men would continue to stare at. This had led to quite a bit of the male population to end up in the hospital with broken bones or just without what made them a male.

Her hair was a spiky yet smooth and fell to her knees. The bangs that framed the sides of her face had grown out and now reached her ankles. Her deep blue eyes had taken to a twilight look whenever the sun or moon hit them at the right angle.

Overall she looked like a badass. But sometimes she wasn't all that badass looking. There had been some awkward moments in the past that still haunted her to this day. People were careful not to ask about it and if they did, well, let's just say they wouldn't be around to tell.

The Hokage looked at the Jonin present in the room his gaze lingering on Yuki longer than the rest. "It looks like everyone is here." He finally said. "I assume you all know why you're here, correct?" They nodded. "Good. Each of you will be taking on a team of three genin." He took a moment to pause letting it sink in. "As such you have picked your candidates and I have looked them over. However, due to some last minute decision from a certain blonde…" He received a glare from said blonde. "…I've had to rearrange the teams so they would fit well together." This caused several of those present to groan in annoyance.

"A couple of you will be getting an extra genin on your team and one of the teams will be getting another Sensei in case the other one is gone. They will act as an assistant and also sort of learner." He opened his desk drawer and pulled out the teams files and gave them to the respective senseis. "Look at those files and decide whether or not you will take them. Once you do they will be your students until the chunin exams next month." He looked over each one of the Jonin present and received a nod from them. "All right then, you're all dismissed." They were gone in a puff of smoke but two people had decided to stay. They were Kakashi and Yuki Uzumaki.

**TBC**

**Well y'all know what to do, R&R.**

**Laters**


End file.
